Unexpected
by Tache
Summary: Taichi was looking forward to the weekend since his parents weren't in town, but when something unexpected happens he ends up wishing they were there.


**Well here's a random idea that just came to me. Don't ask where it came from, because I don't really know. It just popped in my head and I couldn't stop laughing about it. Anyways, just enjoy and try to to die from laughter.**

* * *

><p>Taichi was currently lying down on his couch watching TV. On the chair beside him, Tailmon was curled up taking a nap. He let out a sigh of relaxation; this was going to be a peaceful weekend for him. His parents were out of town visiting his grandparents, meaning neither he nor his sister would have to worry about hiding Tailmon or them going to the Digital World. With the Digimon Kaiser defeated, he was thinking they could just go there peacefully later that day. He was dying to see Agumon again now that everything was peaceful once again. He smiled as he thought that nothing could possibly go wrong that weekend. As fate would have it, something would happen. Taichi bolted into a sitting position when he heard his sister's scream coming from the bathroom. Tailmon instantly awoke from her nap and ran over to the bathroom door with Taichi. Once there, Taichi started pounding on the door.<p>

"Hikari, what happened?" He asked. His first thought was that she might have fallen in, but this didn't seem very likely to him. He could distinctly remember putting the seat back down last time he was in there.

"Onii-chan, I'm dying!" Hikari cried from the bathroom. This worried Taichi even more.

"I'm bleeding!" Hikari cried.

"Did you cut yourself?" Taichi asked her, still outside the bathroom door, "There are bandages behind the mirror."

"No, I didn't cut myself." Hikari explained, still crying, "I don't know what happened. I just pulled down my pants to use the toilet and saw blood on my underwear." Taichi's face went pale after she had explained this. Oh why did this have to happen today when his mom was out of town? He wasn't sure how he was supposed to deal with this.

"Blood on your underwear?" Tailmon said in a confused voice, "How did blood get on your underwear?"

"I don't know! Onii-chan, do I need to go to the hospital?" Hikari was panicking right now.

"No Hikari, you're not dying." He explained, while trying to think what he should tell his sister about this, "Can me and Tailmon come there?"

"Sure, the door is unlocked." Hikari told him. He could still hear her light crying as he opened the door. He found his sister kneeling on the floor in front of the toilet. Her head was in her hands, wiping tears from her eyes. Tailmon ran over to try to comfort her. Upon feeling Tailmon's paws on her back, Hikari looked up to her brother.

"Onii-chan, do you know what is happening to me?" She asked him. Taichi let out a sigh. He had always though his mom would be the one having the talk with Hikari, not him.

"Well, I kind of do." He told her, thinking of how to explain this, "Have you started sex ed at school yet?" Hikari blinked as she thought about this.

"I think the teacher said we were going to start that when summer break is over, why?" She told him. Taichi rubbed his temple, wishing the school had started this before summer break had started.

"Well I guess you're getting a head start on the rest of your class today." Taichi told her. This confused Hikari.

"But what does me bleeding have to do with sex ed?" She asked him in confusion. Tailmon was also confused. Being a Digimon she had no idea what the two humans were talking about.

"Um, quite a bit actually." Taichi told her nervously, not wanting to be the one to tell this to his sister, "What you're going through is actually something all girls go through called menstruation. What it means is that your body is ready to start having babies."

"But I don't want to start having babies yet!" Hikari cried out.

"Good, I don't want you to start having babies yet either." Taichi said in a protective big brother voice.

"Then is there a way to stop this?" Hikari asked him hopefully.

"Well as far as a know, there is no way to stop menstruation until it naturally stops when you are older, but you won't have any babies unless you have sex with boys." Taichi told her, "I trust you won't be doing that anytime soon." Hikari shook her head quickly seeing the glare her brother.

"You said this will stop naturally. When will that happen?" Hikari asked him.

"I'm not sure. Maybe in you late 40's early 50's." He told her. Hikari freaked at this.

"I'm going to bleed everyday for that long? How can you say I won't die?" She panicked.

"No, not every day." Taichi told her, "From what I know this only happens once a month and only lasts for a few days. I think..." Hikari calmed down a little as he told her this.

"But I can I bleed that often and not die?" She asked him. Taichi was silent. He really didn't know that much about this subject.

"I don't know, you just won't." He told her. There was some more silence before Hikari spoke again.

"So what do I do about the bleeding till it stops?" She asked. Taichi went pale again. He knew nothing about feminine hygiene products. He really wished his mom were home.

"Um, er, well..." Taichi was panicking, "Maybe mom has something used for that underneath the sink counter." He said as he started digging under the sink. Soon he found a box of tampons. "Alright, I think these are what mom uses."

"How do I use them though?" Hikari asked him. Taichi was once again silent. Being a guy, he had never used a tampon before and had no idea how to use them. He turned to Tailmon.

"You're a girl. Can you help her with this?" He asked her, trying to find a way out for himself. Tailmon shook her head.

"Taichi, I'm a Digimon and never had to deal with any of this stuff before. I know less about it then you do I'm afraid." She told him.

"Great." Taichi muttered, feeling totally helpless to help his sister with her problem. Still, wanting to help her, he took a tampon out of the box and unwrapped it. He quickly studied the plastic tube, pushing on the bottom to make a cotton roll pop out the top. "Well it looks like you insert this where the blood is coming out." He picked up the box, "There are actually directions on the side." He handed the box to his sister. Both she and Tailmon read over them.

"Onii-chan, it says to insert the tube into my vagina and push the tampon in it. Where is my vagina and how do I insert this in it? Wouldn't that hurt?" Hikari asked him in confusion. Taichi was bright red now. This was not something he wanted to help his sister with. He turned to Tailmon. Tailmon noticed him looking at her for help.

"Like I said, Taichi, I'm a Digimon. I know nothing about human biology." She told him.

"But you evolve into Angewomon. Angewomon is human like so surely you..." Tailmon cut him off.

"But I'm not in that form long enough to know about things like this." She told him. Taichi sighed.

"Where's mom when you need her?" He asked in defeat.

"She's visiting our grandparents." Hikari reminded him.

"Right, well I think I'm going to call her right now to ask for help." Taichi walked out of the bathroom and picked up the phone, dialling his grandparents number. After a few rings his grandma answered.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi grandma, this is Taichi." He told her.

"Oh, hello Taichi. How's it going?" She asked him.

"Well, I have a bit of a problem right now that I need mom to help me with it." He told his grandmother.

"Alright, I'll get her for you... Yuuko, Taichi has a problem he needs your help with." There was a brief pause before his mother was on the other line.

"Hi Taichi, what happened?" She asked her son when she got on the phone.

"Well, mom, Hikari got her first period today, and I don't know how to use a tampon. Plus the idea of having to help her locate her vagina to insert it makes me uncomfortable and I don't know what to do... This isn't funny!" He was a bit annoyed when he heard his mom laughing on the other end.

"Oh I'm sorry, Taichi. It's just the way you're explaining it to me is kind of amusing." She told her son, "Now about your problem, I think tampons are a bit too advanced for Hikari at the moment. Pads would be a better option for now. Oh, I've been meaning to buy some for a while now for when this happened, but I kept forgetting. I guess you'll need to run to the store and get some."

"But I don't know anything about pads!" Taichi told her, "Plus it'd look weird for a guy to be buying them."

"Well why don't you call your friend Sora and ask if she can help. I'm sure she has some experience with this by now." Yuuko suggested.

"Oh, Sora, I never thought about calling her. That's a good idea! Thanks, mom." Taichi was happy to have finally have someone to help him.

"You're welcome. And tell Hikari I'll answer any questions she may have when I get home tomorrow." She told him.

"Alright, see you tomorrow mom." Taichi ended the phone call and quickly called Sora.

"Hello, Takenochi residence. How may I help you?" Sora's mom greeted him.

"Yes, this is Taichi Yagami." Taichi told her, "May I speak to Sora?"

"Alright, I'll get her for you." In a few moments, Sora picked up.

"Hi Taichi, what's up." Sora asked him.

"Sora, I need your help." Taichi told her.

"Why, what happened?" Sora asked him in concern.

"Well, to put it in a nutshell, my parents are visiting my grandparents this weekend and Hikari got her first period today." Taichi explained.

"I see. You want me to come over and explain things to her in place of your mom?" Sora asked.

"Well I've already explained what I know and mom said she'd answer any questions Hikari has when she gets home tomorrow when I called her. What I really need is for you to bring over some pads since all we have is tampons, which I have no idea how to use. Plus the idea of helping my sister locate her vagina makes me uncomfortable and stop laughing Sora!" Why did everyone have to laugh when he told them that?

"I'm sorry. That was just a funny way of wording it." Sora apologized and paused, "Well I wouldn't mind bringing you some pads, but all the stores are out of the way on the way to your house." She paused, "Why don't you call Miyako and ask if she can bring some from her family's store."

"Alright, are you still coming over though?" Taichi asked her.

"Sure, I started having periods a few years ago and can understand what Hikari is going through. I can offer her some support if Miyako hasn't started yet. I'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Alright, see you then." Taichi hung up with that and called Miyako's house.

"Hi, this is the Inoue residence." A male voice answered, who Taichi assumed was Miyako's brother.

"Hi, this is Taichi Yagami, my sister is a friend of Miyako's. Can I speak to her right now?" Taichi asked him.

"Sure thing... Miyako, there's a Taichi Yagami on the phone!" It wasn't very long before Miyako was on.

"Hey Taichi." She greeted him.

"Hey Miyako, I, well actually Hikari needs your help right now." He explained.

"Hum, what for?" Miyako asked. Taichi let out a sigh. He sure hoped this would be the last time he would need to explain this today.

"Well my parents are out of town today, Hikari got her first period, and we need some pads since all we have here are tampons which neither of us know how to use, and I don't want to be the one to help her learn how to use them." Taichi explained, hoping Miyako would laugh at this.

"What, you don't want to help your sister find her vagina?" Miyako said in an almost wise guy's voice. This made Taichi's eyebrow start twitching.

"Yes, that's exactly it." He said in a dead pan voice, "Can you just get us some pads from your family's store and come over?"

"Alright, what kind does she want?" Miyako asked him.

"How would I know? She's never used them before and I know nothing about pads. I didn't even know there were different types. Just use your own judgement." Taichi told her.

"Fine, is her flow light or heavy?" Miyako asked. Taichi almost felt like strangling her through the phone if it were possible.

"I don't know! Stop asking me these questions!" He yelled into the phone. Miyako chuckled on the other end.

"Calm down, Taichi. I'd almost think you were the one PMSing." She heard Taichi growl at this statement, "I'll be there fifteen minutes." Before Taichi could say anything else she hung up. As Taichi put the phone back on the receiver, the doorbell rang. Hikari had left the bathroom and answered it.

"Hi Hikari, how are you holding up?" Sora asked her as she entered.

"Fine, except I'm bleeding in my underwear and I have cramps for some reason." She answered. Sora placed her hand on Hikari's shoulder.

"I know how you feel. Having periods isn't a very pleasant experience." She told her, "I find if the cramps are really bad, I hot pack can help."

"Alright, I'll try that." The two girl's headed into the main room to find a rather grumpy looking Taichi. "Onii-chan, what's wrong?"

"Were you unable to get a hold of Miyako?" Sora asked.

"No, she's coming, she just asked me a bunch of uncomfortable questions and suggested that I was the one PMSing." Sora couldn't help but giggle at this, which did not improve Taichi's mood.

"I'm sorry, but you do almost seem like that right now." Taichi glared at her, "Let's just get Hikari a hot pack." While they were doing this, Miyako arrived.

"Hey Hikari, I brought you what you need." She said as she unzipped her bag and Poromon popped out. "Though it's not Poromon that you need." Miyako reached into the bag and pulled out a package. Poromon turned to her.

"What is that thing you shoved on top of me anyways?" Poromon asked her, "Is it food?"

"No, these are pads." Miyako told him.

"What do they do?" The Digimon asked.

"Well they're for Hikari to put on her underwear to catch blood." Miyako explained.

"Blood? She's bleeding? Is it serious?" Poromon was almost panicking.

"No, this is just something all girls go through. It's perfectly natural." Miyako told him as she approached Hikari.

"All girls? Even you?" Poromon asked in alarm.

"Yes, I started a few months ago." Miyako answered, "Now Hikari, I just brought you a basic kind of pad with wings. You just take the backing off and stick it on your underwear. Then you fold the wings around. Just follow the diagram and the side of the package if you are confused."

"Alright, will I need to change into clean underwear first?" Hikari asked before heading to the bathroom.

"That might be a good idea." Sora told her. With the pads in hand, Hikari got up, grabbed some clean underwear, and entered the bathroom. With this finally out of the way, Taichi let out a huge sigh and flopped onto the couch. Miyako looked over to him with a grin.

"I forgot to ask you if you needed a pad." She asked, causing Taichi to glare at her. Before any conflict could start, Hikari exited the bathroom.

"Hey, to help cheer us up, I was thinking we could go to the Digital World." She suggested. Taichi smiled at this. Looks like the day was finally getting better for him.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Well remember to leave a review. <strong>


End file.
